olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
READ: This wiki is dedicated to the Korean TV series Olympus Guardians. It has no connections to the Percy Jackson series or its derivatives. Any information from Percy Jackson will be removed. Artemis is the goddess of the moon and hunting. Her symbols are the moon, the stag, and the bow and arrow. Her primary weapons are a silver bow and arrows made by Hephaestus. Appearance Artemis has short blue hair save for a long braid. Her eyes are blue. Her apparel consists of a gold headband with a moon emblem, a white tunic, a teal sash, and blue sandals. In the Love of Artemis episode, she wore a dress with a loose white top encircled by a thin golden girdle at the waist and a free flowing teal bottom. The bottom appears to be cut in a v-shape and joined in front. From where the two parts are joined hangs a vertical sheet of mint green fabric in the front middle of the dress. According to Artemis, she didn't wear this kind of dress because of hunting. History Artemis and her twin brother, Apollo, were born on the island of Ortygia, hidden away from their envious aunt, Hera. She was born first, then she helped Leto deliver Apollo. When she finally met her father, Zeus, she asked him to grant her eternal chastity and her bow and arrows. She became the goddess of the hunt, protecting wildlife and hunters. She is often followed by her party of eighty nymphs and virgins. Synopsis In most of the episodes, she only has cameo appearances alongside the other Olympians. The Fire of Prometheus After Kronos's defeat, Zeus and the Olympians were discussing about what should be done after the war. When the subject of creation was being discussed, Artemis asked for more animals to be made than humans. Daphne, who turned into a Laurel Tree In the episode circling around Apollo and Daphne, Eros overhears Daphne mentioning that she doesn't have any intention of getting married because she worships Artemis. In a conversation with her father, the river god Inachos, she also adds that she wants to live as a virgin like Artemis. Later in that episode, she wonders why Apollo is acting differently compared to Artemis even though they are siblings. Cadmus and the Dragon However, in the Cadmus and the Dragon episode, Artemis is one of the prominent goddesses who openly disapproves Zeus's plan and so, throughout the episode, she goes against his plans along with the other goddesses. When Ares was about to attack Cadmus, she halted his men by shooting down arrows in front of them and even remarked that Ares's actions were cowardly. She also overheard Apollo's plan and disrupted it by sending her own cow instead of his. The Love of Artemis This is an episode centered around Artemis and Orion's relationship. It starts with the a hunting scene where a deer is pursued by Actaeon's men and by Artemis and Orion. The latter successfully captures the deer without wounding it which is Artemis's intention; she captured this deer for her brother, Apollo, who was currently mourning for Daphne's transformation into a laurel tree. When Actaeon caught up to them, he was immediately lovestruck by Artemis's beauty. After knowing that he was also pursuing the same deer, Artemis mentions that she wouldn't give it up because she hunted it for Apollo. In the evening, Artemis was bathing with three nymphs in a secluded lake inside a depression with walls made out of boulders and only accessible via a cave. She chats about her hunt, particularly the deer which Artemis remarks that she mysteriously saw Daphne through it. Artemis told them that she respected Daphne's choice, prompting the nymphs to reply that they admired her for that. Their bathing was interrupted when someof the rocks fell down, making Artemis shoot a part of the wall and making a man tumble down. Out of wrath, she blinded the man for a few days. She also appeared in a flashback that the scorpion recounted after its experience getting "roasted" by Artemis and Orion's attraction to each other. She was telling Orion about the man she blinded and how she was very angry about it that she should have punished him worse instead of just blinding him. Orion then tells her that gods like her are quite severe to humans when it comes to sin and that verbal warnings should be enough. She then defends the gods by reasoning that they are just trying to do what's right, making Orion say that they can't be friends if she speaks like that and that the gods don't love humans much. She then denies this and says that the gods are just keeping what they love safe, prompting a smile from Orion and a question about what Artemis loves. She blushes and doesn't answer immediately. The scorpion then holds their toes and was zapped by their attraction. Orion then admits that she was the most precious thing to her which she justifies by the loss of his family. He asks her if she could be his wife, making her blush and runaway while asking herself about what she is feeling. While bathing, Artemis kept thinking of Orion until the nymphs broke her train of thoughts. One of them pointed curiously to a dress on a wall which Artemis says that it was given by Aphrodite and she rarely wears it because it is inappropriate for hunting. The nymphs expressed their dislikeness of Artemis wearing the dress because it was attractive and that it doesn't suit her. She then tells them to leave her alone for a while. The nymphs did so and she starting thinking of Orion again. This then made her curious if the dress would look good on her. After wearing it, Actaeon suddenly comes out of the cave and sees her. After noticing him, she turned him into a stag. He ran away from the place. She goes to Orion while wearing the dress, making him compliment her. He was about to tell her something when Actaeon, as a stag, interrupted him because he was being chased by his men's hunting dogs. Actaeon hides behind Orion and looks at Artemis who recognizes him. She then asked Orion to lend her his bow so that she could kill Actaeon. Orion realizes that the stag is a human and asked her to change him back. Artemis tries to walk away but Orion held her hand and tells her to value the short and weak lives of humans. She then changed Actaeon back to his human form and left after his men arrived. Unbeknownst to the two, Apollo was spying on them. At the beach, Artemis expressed how she felt humiliated with the incident with Actaeon but Orion calms her down by thanking her for what she did. He laid his bows and arrows and swam, making Artemis worry but he immediately tells her to not do so because he is Poseidon's son. He then asked her to marry him as he returned to the beach with a clam bearing a shiny pearl on his hand. Artemis breaks out in tears after hearing him express his love for her despite him being a mortal. She accepts his proposal and the two hug before the moment was halted by the appearance of a very large scorpion. She tried to grab her bow but she didn't have it. Orion then shoots at the scorpion but the scorpion continued and managed to toss him into the sea. Apollo then appears and reveals that he is behind the scorpion. He then reasoned that he doesn't want Artemis to experience the heart ache he experienced with Daphne. The twins debated until Apollo was convinced of how much Artemis loves Orion. He then challenged her to shoot the scorpion with his bow to prove her love for Orion; Apollo also remarked that he couldn't identify which is Orion and which is the scorpion because they are far from the shore. He swore by the river Styx that he wouldn't repeat this again if Artemis manages to shoot the scorpion. She agreed to this and also asked for the scorpion to be turned into a constellation. She then shoots the arrow and successfully kills the scorpion which then becomes the constellation of Scorpio on the night sky. Orion swims back to shore but dies because of the scorpion's poison. Artemis then cries over his dead body. Apollo then also turned Orion into a constellation. Powers & Abilities As a daughter of Zeus Artemis is a powerful Deity but not equal to her twin brother Apollo, and under her sister Athena in power. * Olympian Physiology: As an Olympian, Artemis was a phenomenally powerful being, though not quite as powerful as her father Zeus. ** Projection *** Reality Warping **** Conjuration **** Transformation **** Disease Manipulation ** Highly Advanced Luna-Photokinesis: As the Goddess of the Moon, she has absolute control over moonlight *** Moon Light Manipulation **** Moonlight: She can shoot shafts of moonlight, as seen in the gods' battle with Typhon in The Last Olympian. **** Enhanced Vision: She can see clearly in the dark. **** Lunar Empowerment ** Highly Advanced Lunakinesis *** Moon Manipulation **** Lunar Empowerment **** Moonlight: She can shoot shafts of moonlight, as seen in the gods' battle with Typhon in The Last Olympian. **** Enhanced Vision: She can see clearly in the dark. ** Highly Advanced Chlorokinesis *** Vegetation Manipulation ** Highly Advanced Zoopathy *** Animal Manipulation ** Advanced Telekinesis ** Fading Teleportation ** Essence Reading ** Supernatural Aura-Presence ** Shapeshifting *** Animal Mimicry ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Physiology *** Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Artemis is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 30 tons. Artemis is somewhat stronger than the average Olympian female, who can lift about 25 tons. *** Superhuman Speed: Artemis is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *** Superhuman Stamina: Artemis' muscles produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings. Artemis is capable of exerting herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *** Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Artemis' body, like the bodies of all Olympians, is about 3 times as dense as the same tissue in a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Artemis' superhuman strength and weight. *** Superhuman Durability: Artemis' body is much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. ** Immortality: Like all Olympians, Artemis is immune to the degenerative effects of aging. She has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. ** Advanced Immunities ** Spell Casting ** Hunting Intuition ** Divine Soul ** Enhanced Archery ** Disease Manipulation ** Enhanced Tracking ** Gender Transformation *** Gender Reassignment: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when Sipriotes accidentally witnessed the goddess bathing, she, in an act of mercy, permanently transformed the youth into a maiden. ** Predator Instinct *** Stealth Tactics *** Hunting Intuition ** Prowess in Battle: Artemis is shown to be extremely formidable in battle, due to her amazing agility and impeccable expertise with fighting with a bow and arrow, as well as her long hunting knives. Artemis's skill allowed her to not only hold her own against the stronger Titan General Atlas, even though she was exhausted and not at peak due to having held up the sky and Atlas having a greater weapon, but was even able to ultimately prevail, a truly amazing feat, considering that both Percy and Zoe were no match for Atlas, although he did at first had the upper hand and Artemis only bested him through a sneak attack. She also is very tactical in combat, utilizing certain advantages that she possesses effectively against enemies, such as transforming into a number of animals to elude the Atlas. Due to her skill in battle, she was trusted by Zeus to kill any powerful monsters Kronos would try to recruit in The Titan's Curse. ** Enhanced Hunting: As the Goddess of Hunting, Artemis is an unrivaled master of hunting and tracking. She has the same advanced hunting powers her Hunters have, but extremely increased. As a result, she can help heroes more directly, since wild animals and monsters are in her domain. *** Hunting Precision: She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision, since she was able to split the Manticore's spikes in midair. *** Camouflage: She has a dynamic camouflage ability. *** Animal Replenishing: She can replenish the animals she kills. *** Hunting Transfiguration: She can transform ordinary things into things associated with hunting. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she transforms Actaeon into a stag, and Kallisto into a brown bear. ** Wilderness Manipulation: As the Goddess of the Wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants and animals in her domain. *** Shape-Shifting: She can turn into any animal, as shown in her duel with Atlas, when she fluidly transforms into a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, and a falcon. *** Animal Authority: As the Goddess of Wild Animals, she has divine authority over them, primarily over her loyal wolves, hawks, and stags. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Artemis unleashed a huge and fierce boar upon the fields of Kalydonia. *** Animal Communication: Artemis can communicate with animals. **** Animal Empathy: As goddess of the hunt, Artemis can communicate with animals. **** Artemis can increase the fertility rates of animals.3 *** Chlorokinesis (limited): As the Goddess of the Wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants in her domain, though she isn't quite as powerful in this regard as her aunt Demeter. Artemis has unlimited control and power over any forest and its surroundings controlling every aspect from its trees to the wind and so on, as shown in The Titan's Curse. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, Artemis is capable of healing herself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. She is, however, unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. ** Aerokinesis (limited): In The Titan's Curse, Percy observed that "the weather seemed to bend to her will." She was able to halt the wind and snow at least in the immediate vicinity of the Hunt. ** Energy Manipulation: Artemis is capable of manipulating great amounts of lunar energy for a number of purposes. She is able to generate energy from her body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. She is also capable of channeling these energies into creating plagues. Artemis is also capable of teleporting herself across great distances, even across dimensional spaces. ** Transmutation: Artemis has the ability to transform objects, creatures, and beings into any other form she wishes. She demonstrated this in The Titan's Curse when she transformed a helicopter and the mortals piloting it into a flock of ravens. ** Creating Constellations: Artemis can transform people into constellations once they have passed, such as Orionin Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, and later Zoë Nightshade in The Titan's Curse. ** Amokinesis Immunity: As a virgin goddess, Artemis is almost completely immune to Aphrodite's ability of arousing romantic love and passion in others, as well as Cupid's infamous romantic arrows. The handsome Giant Orion was the only man that she ever had any romantic feelings for, as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. ** Power Bestowal: Artemis is capable of granting eternal life to those who agree to swear that they will forsake men and pledge themselves to her. She also can apparently grant her hunters with superhuman physical abillities greater than that of a Demigod. The Hunters apparently also gained their other supernatural hunting and other powers from Artemis. Should they break their vow, Artemis can simply and effortlessly strip them of their immortality and the other powers she grants. According to many myths, her Hunters are nymphs and she is the source of their lifeforce. ** Immortality Reversal: Artemis is apparently able to take away a goddess' immortality, such as Hemithea, who became a minor goddess before joining the Hunters. However, this may only be a condition of her vow. ** Invincibility: '''Artemis is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt her but not kill her. ** '''Atmokinesis: '''All Olympians has the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightning. ** '''Healing: '''Artemis has the ability to heal wounds but she can't heal mortal wounds , Artimes as well as the rest of the Gods has to blessed by Zeus himself or Athena's blessings to do so. ** '''Teleportation: '''Artemis has the ability to teleport to any place whatever she sees fit either on earth or Olympus. ** '''Telekinesis: Artemis has the ability to move objects & mortals with her mind. ** Conjuration: '''Artemis has the power to conjure anything or any being she wants. ** '''Portal creation: '''Artemis has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds she creates. ** '''Energy Blasts: '''Artemis has the power to shoot powerful Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. ** '''Shadow projection: '''Artemis has the power to appear as blue light glowing Shadow she is the only Olympian to ever Displayed that power. ** '''Pyrokinesis: '''Artemis has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs ** '''lightning: '''All Gods has the ability to shoot lightning capable of killing mortal to hurting other Gods ** '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time but they need Zeus's consent first. ** '''Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. ** '''Bestow skills on Mortal: '''Artemis told Iolaus the she will make him the Greatest warrior ever known if he chooses her to be the most beautiful Goddess on Olympus. ** '''Telepathy and Illusion Casting: Artemis can mentally communicate with her worshippers, transmitting her image at interdimensional range, and possibly can do the same to any other intelligent being. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Dimensional Travel: Besides travel between Olympus and Earth realms, the Olympians can use their powers can affect the Earth directly from Olympus or send artifacts to Earth. ** Metamorphosis: Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. ** Omnilingualism: Artemis, as an Old God, had the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. ** Enhanced Power *** Divinity *** Beast Lordship **** Animal Manipulation **** Animal Empathy *** Forest Lordship **** Forest Manipulation Abilities Artemis is a master archer and huntress, and is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. * Archery: As the Goddess of Archery, Artemis is an extremely skilled archer. She also excels in other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Her aim was so incredibly precise that she was able to split the Manticore's spikes mid-air with her arrows. As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Artemis' arrows strike anyone, no matter how far they are. Her skills are only rivaled by her brother Apollo, and the Giant Orion. ** Expert Archer * Hunting: goddess of hunting. * Master Combatant: Artemis, as the Goddess of Hunt, was an extremely skilled and formidable combatant, with her taking down numerous Parademons in the invasion of Earth. Paraphernalia Transportation Dimensional teleportation using her own powers. * Flying Chariot * Luna Steeds Weapons Artemis is a master archer and wields an arsenal of arrows with numerous mystical properties. * Blade of Artemis: A large, cumbersome blade given to Kratos by Artemis. It was quite slow, but also did more damage to enemies than the Blades of Chaos. * Artemis' Enchanted Bow & Silver Arrows * Whip